I can feel your shame Puedo sentir tu rubor
by pipita26
Summary: Tercer capítulo de mi fic, lamento subirlo tan tarde gracias por los reviews


**Capítulo 3: I can feel your shame (Traducción: Puedo Sentir tu Rubor)**

Aquel abrazo no acaba más, ambos se sentían protegido el uno por el otro, fue tan cálido que ninguno soportó el deseo de llorar, estaban disfrutando aquel abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo sufrían, ya que en ellos el sentimiento era más que el correcto, pero ninguno tenía el coraje como para decirlo. Y mucho menos a aquella persona que estaba en sus brazos.

Sora: Matt…….

Matt: ¿Qué pasa?

Sora: Aún debo ir al supermercado, ¿me acompañarás?

Matt: Claro que si, subamos al auto…. Linda…gracias por el abrazo.. lo necesita (algo sonrojado)

Sora: Yo también necesitaba uno… Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Matt: Para eso estoy nena

La lluvia había cedido y ambos subieron al auto de Matt, nuevamente, el silencio reino entre ellos, Matt miraba fijo la ruta, mientras el sol que asomaba iluminaba sus azules ojos, Sora traía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, en sus ojos podía reflejarse las nubes que de a poco desaparecían. Entonces decidieron romper el hielo…

Matt: ¿Sora que vas a comprar en el súper?

Sora: Algunas cosas, para el almuerzo de hoy, aunque no tengo mucho apetito…

Matt: Yo hace mucho que no como algo casero, no tengo casi tiempo de cocinarme y mi padre mucho menos, siempre está ocupado.

Sora: Generalmente yo almuerzo sola o a veces ni siquiera lo hago, me resulta tedioso tener que cocinarme y totalmente aburrido comer sola.

Matt: Claro me pasa lo mismo…

Sora: ¿Por qué no te quedas y almuerzas conmigo? Podrías ayudarme a elegir algo para que comamos y yo cocino.

Matt: (sonrío) Sería grandioso, seguramente cocinas muy rico…

Sora: Ja sólo tu puedes decir eso, ya que a mi me da lo mismo, eres tu el critico hoy

Ante tal comentario Sora se torno ruborizada, estaba totalmente avergonzada ante tales comentarios del muchacho… Que por momentos la intimidaban, pero le encantaban, ella adoraba pasar tiempo con él, en ciertas ocasiones las fans de Matt se tiraban arriba de él, lo que producía, pequeñas "escenas de celos" por parte de Sora, lo cual a Matt le encantaba.

Sora: ¡¡¡¡Gata degenerada, no te atrevas a volver casi le arrancas la camisa al pobre Matt!!!!

Matt: Jajaja, era una linda gata

Sora: ¿Qué?

Matt: Nada, nada, nada.

Sora: ¿Qué fue lo que mis oídos escucharon?

Matt: No dije nada, en serio…

Sora: ¡Ohh sii, yo sé que dijiste que esa gata era linda!

Matt: ¿Y por qué te molesta? (en tono picarón)

Sora: (ruborizada) No me molesta para nada…

Matt: Si claro, y la escena de celos que acabo de presenciar nunca pasó. ¿Verdad?

Sora: … (Ruborizada más aún)

Matt: JA! Lo sabía, te molesta lero lero jajaja .

Sora: (sonrojada y enojada) No le veo lo gracioso .

Matt: Vamos Sora, admite que te molestan… ¿Por qué te molestan?

Sora: Porque no podemos hacer nada, caminamos 2 metros y tenemos chorrocientasmil personas que nos rodean, para que les firme un miserable papel!

Ante tal comentario, Matt se tornó serio, el pensaba que Sora actuaba del tal manera por celos por las chicas que lo perseguían, estaba en lo cierto, pero Sora había dicho aquella mentira sólo para salvar su propio pellejo, estaba totalmente desconcertado ante la respuesta de "su pequeña Flor"

Luego de buscar lo necesario, Sora y Matt fueron a la caja a pagar lo que habían comprado.

Sora: ¿ Sucede algo ?

Matt: No… nada.

Sora: ¿ Entonces por qué estás tan callado ? Me asusta que estés así .

Matt: No es nada, solo pienso una letra para mi nueva canción, es todo…

Cajera: Niña, son $34,50. ¿Algo más?

Sora: No señora, gracias. Matt ya vámonos.

Matt: Si.

Matt manejó nuevamente hasta casa de Sora, ya era pasado el mediodía llegaron a la casa de Sora y luego comenzó a cocinar..

Sora: _Que tonta soy, se suponía que… No debía darse cuenta pero con lo de hoy… Ay no sé que voy a hacer, necesito decirle, pero…¿cómo hago?, si lo hago tengo que hacerlo rápido y concreto, nono porque entonces no va a poder responder… Ay Dioos!!_

Matt: ¿Qué te pasó?

Sora: Emm nada, me corté el dedo… Auch

Matt: ¿Qué?.. Ohh mirá, debes tener más cuidado, unas manitos tan frágiles y

delicadas como las tuyas no pueden dañarse…

Sora (sonrojada): Gracias Matt… Bien ¿me ayudarías a poner la mesa por favor? La comida sale en un minutito,

Matt: Si, obvio… ¿Segura que estás bien?

Sora: Si Matt, lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparte…

Pasado el hecho, Sora y Matt se sentaron a comer, se divirtieron mucho y Matt no podía dejar de alabar la comida que Sora había cocinado para él, estaba sencillamente deliciosa, le encantaba… Con cada palabra que el joven rubio decía era motivo para que Sora se sonrojara, y hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Habían pasado un maravilloso día.

Matt: Estuvo delicioso Sora, me encanta… Amo como cocinas.

Sora: Tú amas todo lo que yo hago…

Matt: No puedo evitarlo, jamás había comido algo tan rico, se sentía especial…

Sora: Ja, eres gracioso…

Matt: Sora..Jamás me había percato de lo hermosos que son tus ojos…

Sora: (sonrojada) Ay Matt pero que dices..

Matt: Y esos labios, son tan…tan bellos, se ven tan deliciosos… (Matt jugaba con sus dedos sobre los labios de Sora)

Matt: Sos tan hermosa…

Sora (sonrojada): Matt, ¿que estás haciendo?…

Matt: Sólo me dejo llevar por el momento…

Matt comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Sora, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas que ardían del rubor, se miraban directamente a los ojos, en ellos cada uno podía verse reflejado…Matt tomó a Sora por la cintura y comenzó por besarle el cuello… Sora sólo se dejaba llevar, sentía un escalofrío que recorría su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no tenía miedo, al contrario estaba segura de lo que hacía… En ese momento, el muchacho susurró algo en su oído.

Matt: Te amo mucho linda…

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Estaba muy feliz, tanto que sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar y de repente se llenaron de lágrimas, de felicidad, estaba FELIZ.

Sora: Yo también te amo mucho Matt…

Ambos estaban en una posición cómoda, estaban abrazados, podían sentir su respiración, y latir su corazón, era un momento crucial para ellos…Estaban felices… Pero….

Tai: Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tai: ¡¿Puedo pasar?! ¡¡¡Tengo noticias que darte!!!

Sora: ¡Ayy maldición!

Matt: Tai es tan inoportuno siempre. ¡Odio que haga eso!

Tai: ¡Soraaaa! ¿Estás ahí? ¡¡¡Esto es urgente, hay problemas con Mimi!!!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos…Y salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba con Mimi, estaban súper agitados y desesperados que ni siquiera podían hablar con Tai….


End file.
